Brotherly Love
by Viaxial
Summary: Sasuke regrets ever hating Itachi, so can he find away to return his beloved brother back to life?  Yaoi alert ;D
1. Author's Ramblings

**Author's Ramblings**

**This is just a page where I explain some things, give the story a bit of background and random info. It's not necessary to the plot of the story or anything, so you can skip this part.**

**Once again, another fic for my friend. I'm not sure what favor I wanted from her, I just know I promised her yaoi of her choice in return XD**

**At least, I think that's what happened. I'm not sure, maybe she just randomly asked me and I agreed to it.**

**When I write a yaoi, I try to find a point in the game/manga/anime or whatever where the characters are actually alone together and something like this could actually happen. I like for it to be natural. But I couldn't think of any instance like so when Itachi and Sasuke were alone as such, so I had to change some things around, which I dislike doing :(**

**Also, I never actually watched the part I described in the beginning XD**

***SPOILER ALERT* I mean, I had heard of the fight between Itachi and Sasuke and saw random bits of it, but never actually watched it. The only research I did was Itachi's last words to Sasuke before he died. That's it. So if there are any mistakes, forgive me. And, if there are any mistakes with Kabuto's voice or appearance, I apologize for that too, I haven't seen Kabuto when he absorbed Orochimaru's remains. I just went on a bunch of general things and hoped for the best, so I hope I was either close or it's tolerable. Lemme know what you think ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

Sasuke, stood panting broken and sweaty. Itachi lumbered towards him, blood streaming down the sides of his mouth. He was backed up as far as he could get from Itachi, but that did nothing to stop his brother. He knew that he couldn't go on anymore, and this was the end for Sasuke. His brother was going to kill him.

_Have I come this far only to fail? _Sasuke thought absently. _Was I always destined for failure. _With this thought came another, about leaving Konoha and if that in itself was the right decision. But the answer to those questions didn't matter. He was going to die anyway, why burden himself with heavy thoughts in the afterlife. Itachi reached for him, and Sasuke numbly accepted the fact that he was going to die failing his mother, his father, and his clan. Itachi's next move was so unexpected, it took Sasuke a minute to realize what he had done. Itachi had poked his head. Memories flooded Sasuke's mind of all the other times they had been together and Itachi had casually poked his forehead. Sasuke had hated it back then; he didn't know how he felt about it now.

"Sorry, Sasuke." Itachi said, and a grin was fully displayed on his face. "This is it." Sasuke watched in silent horror as his brother pitched forward and fell to the ground at his feet, dead. Sasuke couldn't move, didn't breathe. His brother was dead, he should rejoice, or feel avenged, or _something._ But Sasuke felt nothing. His legs chose that moment to give out on him, and he pitched forward, landing parallel to Itachi's body. A memory jumped forward in the emptiness that was his mind. Itachi warning him to be careful, and Sasuke recklessly not listening. the injury wasn't that bad, since Sasuke got to ride Itachi's back all the way home. One of the happiest memories Sasuke had, and the person he had shared it with was dead.

Overwhelming grief washed over Sasuke, making him gasp. The grief was like a physical being, ripped his insides to shreds and leaving him with nothing. And with that grief came a consuming feeling of love for Itachi. How foolish Sasuke had been in his years of vengeance. With a cry borne of desperation, Sasuke forced himself to roll over. Itachi lay still, his eyes half open in death. The word hit him like a sledgehammer, and Sasuke let out another desperate cry. Fear ran rampant through him, and Sasuke may not have known it then, but he was being eaten by a childish desire to see his big brother just one last time. Nothing could take Itachi away from Sasuke, he was like an immovable force.

"I'll save you, however I can." Sasuke whispered to Itachi with conviction. Sasuke forced his aching muscles to reach down and pick up Itachi, placing his lifeless arm over his own shoulder. Itachi was little more than dead weight, and for one instant, Sasuke's knees buckled and he threatened to collaspe under the weight. But his conviction was strong, and Sasuke managed to straighten out before leaping away with Itachi's body. He knew who he could go to who could help bring Itachi back to life.

_And then? _The traitorous part of Sasuke's mind whispered. Sasuke snarled at it. He may not have thought past his childish refusal to accept Itachi's death, but he knew that he'd cross that bridge when he got to it. All that matter was Sasuke's new obsession with bring his brother back to life. Nothing else mattered. But before he could do anything, he need to make a pit stop. He had to find the group he had founded, Hebi.

"Sasuke?" Karin lifted her head in joy, ecstatic that she had located his chakra aura. She was immediately concerned, for what little she could feel of Sasuke was very weak. Suigetsu lifted his head and snorted in derision at Karin's outburst. Jugo sat silently, staring at a mouse and smiling to himself. "He's coming, Suigetsu! And he's coming up pretty fast." No sooner had the words flown out of Karin's mouth than did Sasuke appear in their campsite. Karin noticed Sasuke carrying a body, and she gasped in shock when she identified it. Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke had finally done it.

"Sasuke, what-" her sentance was cut off by Sasuke's teeth cutting into her skin, and she yelped a bit. Sasuke drank at her chakra like a man stranded in a desert, and she was worried when he didn't stop, just continued to drink. Karin had started to pull away, a hint of fear in her eyes, when Sasuke's arms came up and locked her place, his lips never once faltering from her arm. Normally, Karin would've been exploding with joy and lust at all the contact she was recieving from Sasuke, but she was now truly afraid. Sasuke seemed bent on sucking out all of her chakra. Karin had begun to see a long tunnel in front of her and she wobbled on her feet when Sasuke finally let her go.

"You did it?" Suigetsu asked, getting up from his position against a tree. Jugo did not get up, but the look of awe on his face matched Suigetsu's. "Itach is finally dead?" A hint of excitement had begun to color Suigetsu's voice. Sasuke said nothing, just got up and went over to his brother's body. Excitement turned into confusion as Suigetsu watched Sasuke pick up Itachi's body and heave it onto his shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to fix something." Sasuke replied cryptically. Suigetsu began to gather his things when Sasuke's voice broke through the clearing. "You're not coming." He said coldly, shifting Itachi around for a better grip. "No one is. I'm doing this on my own. Follow me, and you die." Without another word, Sasuke took off, leaving as silently as he had came. Suigetsu watched him leave in annoyance and utter confusion. He checked only briefly to see if Karin was okay before he sat back down, grumbling and cursing to himself.

Sasuke traveled hard and fast, but it still took him about a day to reach his destination. Orochimaru's most recent hideout, where the monster that was Kabuto waited inside. Sasuke rested for a moment, allowing himself to breathe after the brutal pace he had set for himself. He hadn't stopped to rest at any point, and his muscles were screaming at him. Itachi felt like he weighted a ton, and Sasuke felt the sweat pour into places he didn't know sweat could pour. His moment of rest over, Sasuke walked forward. The cool air rushed past him as he entered the cave-like hideout, chilling the sweat on his body. But Sasuke pressed forward, going deeper and deeper until Sasuke couldn't sense the sunlight above him. Soon, he reached an open chamber, and he could see a figure sitting down on an old throne, facing the entrance.

"What do you want?" Kabuto's voice cut across the darkness. Sasuke stepped forward and placed Itachi's body on the ground between them, saying nothing. Kabuto stepped forward and examined the body, the hood shrouding his face. Not that Sasuke minded much. "So you finally managed to defeat your brother. Congratulations, Sasuke." Kanuto's voice slithered in the air before reaching Sasuke's ears. Holding back a shiver, Sasuke drew his sword and pointed it at Kabuto.

"Bring him back to life." Sasuke commanded, all the life gone out of his voice. If Kabuto didn't know how to ressurect Itachi, Sasuke didn't know what he'd do after that. For once in his life, he'd be completely without a direction to proceed forward in. Kabuto stood silently for a few seconds before turning around and walking away.

"I don't think so." Sasuke was barely aware his hand had moved, only heard the snick of the shuriken as he drew them and hearing the metallic whir as they flew through the air. Kabuto barely managed to hop out of the way, the shuriken tearing into his cloak hood instead of the back of his head. The hood fell off in ribbons, and Sasuke felt his rage rise to dangerous levels.

"You _will _bring him back to life, or I'll end your pitiful one right here." Sasuke growled, little flashes of electricity coming from his right hand, and it had taken on a blue glow around it. Kabuto turned around, revealing the remains of Orochimaru that had taken over his face. His left eye and a good portion of his left face was white and scaly.

"What makes you think I can bring back the dead, hm?" Kabuto's distorted tones lashed at Sasuke's ears. "Assuming that I just decided to forget that you killed Lord Orochimaru." Hate lashed through Kabuto's tone, and Sasuke tensed himself for an attack. But Kabuto thankfully remained where he was.

"The reanimation jutsu Orochimaru used to bring back the First and Second Hokage during the attack on Konoha." The words flew out of Sasuke's mouth before he could really even process them. "That will be a temporary solution until you can find a permanent one." Sasuke told Kabuto, and for a small second, hope flared brightly inside Sasuke before he violently crushed it.

"That jutsu just brings back the body, not the mind." Kabuto said from his safe distance away."And once more, why would I do anything for you? You're lucky I haven't killed you where you stand." Kabuto threatened, but Sasuke was immune. Kabuto didn't necessarily say he wouldn't do it, and Sasuke clung to that hope.

"Bring him back permanently, and I am yours. Even if you demand me to kneel before you as you cut off my head. Whatever it takes." Sasuke said at last, lowering his sword and sparing a glance at Itachi. _Hang on just a little bit longer, big brother. _Sasuke promised him silently. The moments in between Sasuke's pledge and Kabuto's response seemed like an eternity to Sasuke. He was balanced on a knife's edge, and one word could send him tumbling over on either side.

"This is intriguing, how adament you are to save your brother, when once upon a time you would readily destroy him. I'll do it, just for a favor from this new Sasuke Uchiha." Kabuto's words swirled around Sasuke, and relief and happiness swelled inside of him, threatening to explode outwards. Sasuke saw at the last minute the hand symbols Kabuto had just finished, and by that time it was too late. "Sleep." Kabuto commanded, and then Sasuke knew no more.

Sasuke woke up in a stone room on an unknown bed. He sat up and looked around for Kabuto, furious. He had been double crossed, and Sasuke planned on making him suffer greatly for that. His left hand brushed something, and Sasuke looked over to see Itachi's body laying next to his. Itachi's ponytail was undone and his faded black hair lay spread over the bed, concealing Itachi's face from Sasuke. Sasuke tenderly brushed the hair from Itachi's face, hoping for the best and expecting the worst. When Itachi didn't respond, Sasuke felt nothing. He knew that his quest had been futile, that asking Kabuto for help was a long shot-

Itachi's hand shot out and gripped Sasuke's wrist painfully. Sasuke gasped in shock, the pain lost to him when Itachi opened his eyes. For a moment, Sasuke could see the pitch black of his true eye color before Itachi activated his Sharingan completely out of habit. Sasuke support Itachi and helped him sit up, leaning him against the rock wall the bed was pushed against. Itachi hung his head down, not breathing. Sasuke could barely believe that Kanuto had held up his end of the bargain.

"W-what happened?" Itachi croaked, his vioce box soar from being, well, dead. Itachi's voice drove the point home for Sasuke, and he was overcome with many emotions. Without though, he flung himself forward and hugged his brother as tightly as he could. Although slow to respond, Itachi eventually brought his arms up and around Sasuke's shoulders. He lowered his head and nuzzled the top of Sasuke's, his strength gradually returning to him. "Little brother?" Itachi asked Sasuke quietly.

"You were dead, and I was stupid. I brought you back." Sasuke clutched Itachi tighter, trying to be as close to his brother as possible. His arms constricted tighter around Itachi's chest and he pressed his face closer, nearly straddling his older brother. "I'm not sure why, but I brought you back. I thought I hated you, but I don't. I don't know why." Sasuke confessed in a rush. Itachi's hand rubbed his back comfortingly, and Sasuke just felt...right. His big brother was back, and everything was going to get better.

"Sasuke, there's something I have to tell you. Something you should have already known about." Itachi said with conviction. In a low voice, Itachi began his story, but gradually drew strength from the young man in his arms. Sasuke listened in silence as Itachi told him of his involvement of his clan's slaughtering, and how the higher ups of Konoha had ordered it. When Itachi had finished his story, his hand that was on his back had gradually moved upward into his hair, where he was now stroking it. The brothers said nothing for the longest time, until Itachi broke the silence. "Do you still hate me? Do you wish you hadn't brought me back?"

Sasuke drew out of Itachi's comforting arms, and Itachi was suddenly very sorry for the loss. But it was nothing he hadn't already expected. After all, how could Sasuke accept him after the tale h had just told? At this moment, even he hated himself. To Itachi's ultimate surprise, Sasuke leaned forward and kissed him firmly on the mouth. Itachi was so taken by surprise by the kiss, that he didn't moved. Sasuke furiously tore himself away from Itachi and looked at the bed, then the ground, and back to the bed. Anywhere but Itachi.

"Yes. No. I don't know." Sasuke said frustratedly. "I don't think I can hate you anymore. I know what it's like to lose you, and even when I didn't know what I know now, I saved your life." Sasuke suddenly cuddled back up against Itachi's side, wrapping his arms around Itachi's ribcage. "I want to be with you always. You're my big brother." Sasuke finally confessed before burying his face into Itachi's shirt. He felt a gentle tugging on his chin, and he was forced to look up into Itachi's eyes, which were a dull, angry red.

"Foolish little brother." Itachi said before capturing Sasuke's mouth with his own. Sasuke eagerly kissed him back, want all sorts of things from his brother. Sasuke felt Itachi's tongue probbing the entrance to his mouth, and Sasuke willingly allowed him in. Groaning at the taste of Itachi, Sasuke reached up and locked the back of Itachi's head against his hand, preventing him from going anywhere. Not like Itachi wanted to, anyway. Itachi's expert tongue drove Sasuke crazy, and he quickly became addicted to them. Sasuke pulled his head away, gasping for air. Itachi opened his eyes and pinned his little brother with a questioning gaze. Sasuke took one moment to ask himself if this was what he really wanted, and his mind immediately answered yes wholeheartedly.

Without another word, Sasuke pulled Itachi back in for another kiss. Itachi soon took over, wrapping his arms around Sasuke and rolling him over until Sasuke was pinned beneath his larger body. Itachi placed a knee between Sasuke's legs, feeling his hard erection and rubbing against it. Sasuke groaned again, threading his fingers into Itachi's thick hair. Itachi continued to kiss Sasuke until he bit down on Sasuke's lip and pulled back, stretching it a bit. Sasuke cried out, but Itachi felt Sasuke's cock jerk with that. Itachi's hand roamed all over Sasuke's exposed chest and back, memorizing his body with his hands rather than his eyes. Itachi increased the pressure of his knee against Sasuke's cock and rubbed it up and down, making Sasuke writhe.

"You are very responsive. I like that, Sasuke." Itachi comment. He could feel the torn edges of Sasuke's clothing, which ended at his waist, preventing Itachi from exploring his little brother's lower body. Sasuke fisted her shirt and yanked his hands in opposite directions, tearing the grey fabric of Itachi's clothes. Sasuke then sat up and pressed his chest against Itachi's and hissed, relishing the skin-to-skin contact. Itachi pushed Sasuke back down on the bed and he frowned, wanting to touch more of Itachi's body. But Sasuke arched his back and moaned when Itachi licked around one of his nipples, then making Sasuke yelp as he bit down. It was made right again when Itachi licked away the sting of the bite before he repeated the process on Sasuke's other nipple.

"Since I cannot see you, I'm going to need these pants off of you, so my hands can see you as I wish I could." At the mention of Itachi's hands on the lower parts of Sasuke's body, Sasuke got harder than he thought he could possibly get. He reached above him and fisted the waistband of Itachi's pants, which were heavily tented at the crotch. Sasuke ripped those off his brother and marveled at the perfection of all of Itachi's body. Hard, rigorous training had made Itachi as hard as a rock (Sasuke resisted the urge to smile at what else was rock hard on Itachi's body). Thin scars lined various places on Itachi's body, and Sasuke wanted to trac his tongue over all of them.

"You first." Sasuke finally said when he had finished giving due praise to Itachi's body. He saw Itachi smile, and Sasuke's heart lifted. He hadn't seen that smile since they were kids. Itachi lifted up, allowing Sasuke to quicklt shimmy out of his pants. The moment Sasuke had shaken the pants off, Itachi closed the distance between the two of them. Sasuke moaned and Itachi let out a hiss of pleasure when their cocks brushed together. Sasuke thrust his hips upwards, enjoying the contact but wanting to be fully entered.

"Ah, little brother. So many things I wish to do, but I'm afraid I won't have time for any of that." Itachi told Sasuke, hands roaming his thighs and calves. Sasuke yelled a bit when Itachi's thumb brushed the head of Sasuke's manhood, rubbing along the sit and wiping away the pre-cum that had built there. "No time at all." Itachi mumbled. Sasuke watched hotly as Itachi placed his thumb into his mouth and sucked off the cum that had previously been on his fingers. Itachi seemed to savor the taste before he kissed Sasuke furiously.

Sasuke could taste Itachi and the salty taste of himself, and the was like an aphrodisiac to Sasuke. Every nerve ending felt alive with energy, and Sasuke felt like the electric energy was going to freeze his heart. But if he had to die now, then no one couldn't say he hadn't died happily, with the person he loved the most all around him. Itachi flipped Sasuke over and sat him up, placing his hands against the wall before returning to his task at hand. Sasuke's arms quivered and he braced himself against the wall, feeling like he was going to implode if Itachi didn't hurry up. Sasuke felt the head of Itachi's large cock at his entrance, and he moaned loadly. He just couldn't wait for Itachi, so he forced his hips back, taking him in a couple of inches. Sasuke didn't mind the pain, as long as it was Itachi behind him. To control Sasuke's frantic movements, Itachi gripped his brother's waist and slid himself in as far as he could go. Sasuke threw back his head in pleasure, and he thrust backwards again.

"I want you. Now, Itachi, no more waiting." Sasuke demanded. Itachi was more than happy to comply, and he drew himself almost all of the way out before slamming himself home, thrusting in more of himself. The two brothers found a furious rhythm together, and Itachi worked faster and harder, making Sasuke's body buck wildly. Sasuke began to gasp and moan in time to Itachi's thrusts, his breaths growing shallower and faster. The heaven Sasuke saw before him in his minds eyes was just there, nearly out of reach. Itachi thrust hard again, causing Sasuke's penis to brush across the wall. This was enough to undo Sasuke, and he yelled loudly as he came all over the wall.

Itachi could feel Sasuke's body tightening up and clamping down around his penis. Itachi groaned and whispered 'Sasuke' before he joined his little brother in heaven, the both of them consumed by the strength of their orgasms. When both Itachi and Sasuke were spent, Itachi moved back to allow Sasuke some room to move away from the wall. Itachi pulled Sasuke down onto the bed and spooned him, pressing his body against every possible inch of Sasuke's skin. His cock was already semi-hard when it was against Sasuke's tight ass, and Itachi feel asleep with the scent of Sasuke and sex permeating his nostrils, all sort of X-rated fantasies playing through his mind.

Sasuke heard Itachi fall asleep, and he felt the newly forming erection against his butt. What had just conspired between them was playing again and again in Sasuke's mind, making him uncomfortable hot and bothered. Knowing he'd never be able to fall asleep, he wrapped his hand around his penis and pumped a couple times before he shuddered and came onto the sheets. Spent once more, Sasuke turned around and pressed his face into Itachi's chest, glad that his brother was back with him. Sasuke knew that no one would ever take Itachi away from him again, and he tightened his arms around Itachi's neck before finally drifting off into sleep, happily reunited with his idol and long lost brother, Itachi.

**A/N: Everytime you don't review, a piece of my sould shrivels up and dies. Do you want to live that on your conscience? Do you? Can you look at yourself in the mirror everyday knowing this?**

**I apologize if my flipping point of views between Sasuke and Itachi confused you. I couldn't settle on just one person XD**


End file.
